


music notes’

by kundodo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Dark Thoughts, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Love Letters, M/M, Song Lyrics, Unrequited Love, dark letters, innocent kim doyoung, jaehyun likes doyoung, naive kim doyoung, obsessed lee taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kundodo/pseuds/kundodo
Summary: kim doyoung was known to be very accepting and a sweet person. one day when he comes home he finds a mysterious note laid upon his dresser. to his relief it was some cute love lyric that would soon enough turn twisted.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	music notes’

**Author's Note:**

> the lowercase is on purpose!
> 
> this is my first time doing such a dark ff so i really hope you enjoy it :)

music runned through doyoung's earphones as he tapped his pencil lightly against the wooden desk. cancelling any noise that would have disrupted the flow he had going. 

watching as the blurred image of his teacher's mouth moving as he was conducting a lesson. doyoung should have averted his attention to his mentor, but he couldn't help the creative juices dancing along in his brain, thinking of lyrics for his partnered music project.

the theme for it was already set in place, rather quickly too. the theme of this song was romance. it wasn't doyoung's idea though, quite frankly he didn't even have a say before his partner blurted out his desired theme.

doyoung didn't care because if it were up to him, the both of them would be in deep shit because his indecisiveness was extremely bad. 

so here he was, listening to any love songs that came through his playlist. to see what everyone was basing it on; holding hands, kissing, cuddling, having sex...

there was no way doyoung could even think of writing lyrics based on these things. he didn't want to make his partner uncomfortable, afterall they were both men. imagine writing lyrics about sex with the same gender .

not that doyoung cared because he was pansexual, but who knows what taeyong's sexuality was. 

yes, taeyong was doyoung's partner. and doyoung did not mind that either, he thought this guy was actually pretty attractive. so looking at this handsome face every now and then wouldn't be so bad. 

the bell rang and doyoung immediately shot up from his seat, grabbed his bag with the blank lyric notepad, and walked to the door. keeping his earphones stuck in his ears.

striding to the beats of the song currently playing. he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and averted his attention the guy next to him, taking out one earbud.

"hey dodo wanna hang out after school," jaehyun asked as he leaned his weight onto doyoung.

"no can do jae.. i'm going to taeyong's house to work on our song," doyoung sighed.

"ughhh i swear this taeyong guy needs to chill with the amount of meetups," jaehyun whined.

"we only meetup once a week stop being a baby," the elder chuckled and smiled widely.

doyoung abruptly stopped walking as he was in front of one of the mini recording studios in the university. he softly moved jaehyun's arm and clasped their hands together, intertwining their fingers.

"i have to go now kay?" 

"don't tell me you are gonna be in this room with taeyong," he groaned as he pouted.

"we have to get started in this song one way or another."

"but you are meeting him after school today, why put in twice the effort in one day," jaehyun muttered, lowering his head on doyoung's forehead.

"because this project is super important to me, and stop acting like an overprotective boyfriend, we are just best friends idiot," doyoung laughed, flicking jaehyuns forehead.

taeyong was so obvious when sitting in front of the door from inside of the studio. staring through the little panel of glass to watch doyoung and jaehyun being flirtatious and playful. 

he wanted the whole scene to end as he bit his nails due to jealousy. he had a crush on doyoung and he was kinda attached to him.. just maybe a little too much. god he wanted jaehyun to exit from his and doyoung's world, slipping and falling onto a knife would be proficient.

how was taeyong supposed to fight against a handsome man like jaehyun anyways? not to mention his height was another factor to his long list of attractive qualities. his athletic history of boxing and those damned dimples being something doyoung probably fawned over.

taeyong stared at jaehyun who was currently pattting doyoung's head and showing that infamous smile.

that stupid damn smile that taeyong wished could disappear. 

' just kill him taeyong '

' do it for you and doyoung '

' get rid of that damned smile ' 

taeyong shook his head and chanted 'stop' under his breath as a way to get rid of this devilish conscience. murder was probably the last thing taeyong wanted to do. only if someone was willing to kill jaehyun for him..

he looked back at the two males to see them both going in for a hug now. and it was lasting way to long, making taeyong tap his foot harshly against the ground.

' just get off of him already ' 

' what a fucking nuisance '

' die. die. die. '

taeyong froze in place as jaehyun made eye contact with him. sending some type of cold glare his way as he tightened his grasp around doyoung. as a way to just taunt taeyong to show he could never be this close to doyoung. 

yup he definitely wanted jaehyun dead. 

the door opened and doyoung walked in the room. placing his bag down, grabbing a chair, and sitting on it with a notepad ready in his hands. he looked at taeyong and fully took off his earphones, placing his full attention on the elder. 

taeyong grabbed his notepad as well and moved his chair closer to doyoung to show him what he had down. 

doyoung naturally looked at his lyrics and instead of being affirmative with taeyong's lyrics he looked at the elder with knitted eyebrows. 

"wow these lyrics seem pretty dark and deep," doyoung let out a confused chuckle.

"it's definitely love gone wrong."

taeyong's eyes widened and looked at his notepad to realize he showed doyoung the wrong page of lyrics he created. he fumbled around, flipping through the pages.

"hey it's okay, i kinda fuck with the whole love to abduction thing. it's interesting and definitely different, you have a cool mind taeyong." doyoung giggled softly.

"y-yeah, i wasn't sure how you would feel about it, but it would stand out amongst the rest of love songs," taeyong played along, letting out a deep breath of relief.

"mmm~," doyoung hummed, "it seems that you got pretty far into it, do you have a certain kind of pitch errr melody set for the beginning? you know so maybe we can get some of it recorded." 

taeyong nodded and moved to his computer that was opened to a file. he played the music that would go along with song and watched as doyoung smiled and moved his head to the beat. 

it ended quite shortly, it seemed as if taeyong only got to 30 seconds. doyoung jumped up from his chair and clapped loudly.

"oh my gosh taeyong! that sounded so freaking good! i kinda feel bad i wasn't able to help with the beginning—," doyoung was cut off.

"it's okay, i don't mind getting us started," taeyong smiled shyly.

"you have a nice smile," doyoung complimented.

"and your smile is absolutely gorgeous," taeyong unconsciously said.

his face went all red and he let out a small 'fuck' before covering his face and looking to the side. doyoung laughed and moved taeyong's hands away so that he could see his face.

"hey no need to get embarrassed, i'm happy you think so," doyoung comforted.

the two of them settled down and began getting into the actual work. taeyong caught being distracted here and there when he blatantly stared at doyoung. 

they went over the lyrics and notes that went with it and the music. taeyong played doyoung's notes in the piano to get it into the youngers head. which he quickly picked up on as he went into the recording place.

giving taeyong the thumbs up to play the music. singing passionately along with it whenever his part came up. taeyong swore he fell harder right there and then (not as if he wasn't already so in love with him). 

doyoung's voice sounded so sweet and melodic, just very soft and comforting. it was like honey when he hit any high note he came across and taeyong just wanted to hear more and more of the noises doyoung could produce. 

he was seemingly obsessed with every aspect of doyoung. and he wanted to discover more things to add to that list. but he was so sure if doyoung found out about any of this he would be considered a creep and god, taeyong didn't want any of that, his heart would break into pieces.

"was that take good," doyoung questioned as he came out the room with his pretty lips turned upwards.

"yeah it was really good," taeyong smiled.

"i'm glad," doyoung chuckled, "so do you still want to meet up after school or do you think we covered enough today?"

taeyong felt his heart stop for a quick second. he felt as if this was a trick question, or maybe he was overthinking it as he usually does. 

he just didn't want to be so clingy with doyoung and say, yes i do want us to still meet up. but at the same time, he had a chance for THE doyoung to be at his house. and it was something he didn't want to pass up.

but for the sake of not wanting to come off weird he was going to deny this opportunity for this one time. and this one time only.

"i think we did a lot today.. so you are off the hook," taeyong joked.

"booo i was hoping to hang out with you a bit more, but sounds good!" doyoung pinched his cheek, "bye yongie!"

taeyong watched as doyoung left and he mentally slapped himself. did he really give this chance up AND made doyoung kinda upset for saying no? he really needed to start doing what his first idea tells him to do. 

but all this didn't matter to taeyong right now, the fact doyoung called him ' yongie ', had him smiling dumbly. they were definitely making progress so fuck jaehyun for even doubting him. 

taeyong ran this thought through his mind over and over again. and he couldn't help but start laughing as he covered his mouth. he was just so happy to the point it was kind of scary. 

' he so likes you taeyong '

' give him a token to show your love '

' drop something off at his house '

as if he wasn't in the right mind anymore taeyong nodded. grabbing a notecard out of his backpack and a pen. he quickly wrote down some small lyric quote and placed a small little sticker on it.

[ I am thinking of you in my sleepless solitude tonight, if it's wrong to love you then my heart just won't let me be right ~ mariah carey ]

taeyong felt satisfied with what he did and slipped the notecard in his pocket. then remembered he had no idea where doyoung even lived, so how was he supposed to leave this little love confession at his house.

he paced around the small recording studio and began getting impatient and mad with himself. he is so dumb, why couldn't he have asked for doyoung's address for "later meetups". 

taeyong would do that now but his anxiety was eating him up and forbidding him to do so. and everytime we went into this stressful state the only thing he could lean on was that devilish conscience once again.

' threaten someone to give you the address'

' just follow him home'

' follow him. follow him. stalk him.'

—

doyoung was walking out the university as he finished his schedule as of today. he called up jaehyun and told him he was actually free and that they could meet up after he went home to freshen up.

jaehyun was obviously ecstatic and told the elder that he would be waiting for him at a cafe near the both of them that they would go to often. they hung up their call and doyoung finally reached his car.

he heard a loud thud and whipped his head around to see who was there. and oddly the whole space was empty and it was just doyoung. it kinda freaked him out but he was still safe and in one piece so he quickly went into his car and turned it on.

driving almost immediately and towards his house. he noticed a while later that a car came out the same parking lot as him and he reasoned that they probably made the loud thud noise. yet he still wasn't freaked out when they were still following him.

doyoung reached his destination as his house was not even far from the university. he parked, got out, and quickly ran inside his house to get dressed in more comfy clothes.

as quick as he went in the house was as quick as he got out of it. going back in his car, driving off as if there wasn't someone who had just followed him home. 

but it was okay, it was no other than taeyong who wanted to drop off a innocent little love lyric. taeyong getting out his own car and walking up to doyoung's house. 

it was a little windy outside so he was kind of debating whether to place it at his house today. but then he got the idea to break into doyoung's house and place this little notecard in the boys room.

this wasn't a bad thing right? it's not like he was going to steal anything. he just wanted to make doyoung smile again, even though he wouldn't be able to see it.

and i guess from taeyong's perspective it wasn't a bad thing at all, except for the fact he would be breaking a law as this was invasion of privacy.

oh well.

taeyong opened the front door that was surprisingly unlocked. he shook his head and hated the fact doyoung didn't take safety precautions. what if someone entered his house and stole something? or even tried to murder him? or abduct him?

he needed to make sure doyoung was safe so he took a mental note to lock his house before he left. at least his break in was a little useful?

the boy walked around the house looking for doyoung's room, going upstairs and walking into a medium sized room.

it was grey and white, looking very uniformed and neat, just how doyoung looked visually. taeyong took out his notecard and placed it nicely on doyoung's dresser.

taeyong looked around a couple of times before eventually leaving the hosue and going home, not forgetting to lock the front door.

—

"i'm telling you doyoung that taeyong guy is way too weird," jaehyun whined.

"you can't call every person you don't know weird, it's not nice and it's not accurate," doyoung rolled his eyes.

"no, but i'm serious about this one," jaehyun insisted, "he was literally staring at us when we were talking in front of the recording studio, it was fucking creepy!" 

doyoung sighed and rubbed his temples. jaehyun has always been so overprotective but he had never went this far trying to get doyoung to stop talking to someone. no matter what jaehyun said though, doyoung really liked taeyong and he wasn't going to stop himself from being friends with him.

"i'm sure if you were waiting for your partner, and they were taking their sweet and precious time to enter, you would stare at them as well," doyoung lectured.

"yeah maybe i would! but—."

"no, stop talking. i'm getting a headache because of you now," doyoung complained.

"just please be safe, and if you feel uncomfortable around him call me asap," jaehyun gave up.

doyoung smiled and held jaehyuns hands, "i promise, now stop worrying! we aren't kids anymore i can stand for myself."

jaehyun frowned at that but nodded anyways. 

ever since these two were young, they have been inseparable. doyoung took that older brother role naturally for jaehyun and never let the younger tumble into any trouble. he was his protector and jaehyun just wanted to give that to him in return.

he loved doyoung so much and if someone were to so much as god make doyoung feel any emotions other than happy, jaehyun would hurt them in a heartbeat. 

but this so called love was absolutely platonic from both sides. sure jaehyun had a crush on doyoung in earlier stages of their life, but the love now was for sure platonic. 

their little coffee 'date' was going smoothly and time went by so fast. it was about time they both left and went to sleep to get ready for the next school day. 

jaehyun came up with the idea of a sleepover, which doyoung rejected only because he had to get up way to early in the morning tomorrow. jaehyun understood and they split ways.

—

doyoung was in his room and placed all his things down, falling backwards into his bed and moaning from the comfort his bed provided.

he closed his eyes and thought of what his next moves were going to be. he of course needed to take a bath before heading to bed. and brush his teeth... and blow dry his hair which he was to lazy to even think of doing. 

he will just see what he feels like after taking his shower. so doyoung got up and headed towards his dresser to get his essentials ready to go.

but when he looked down on it he saw some card that he knew didn't belong to him. doyoung stared at it and was hesitantly thinking about whether he should flip it over or not. 

his stomach began feeling queasy starting to realize so many things were so off about today. with the random thud, that one car following him most likely all the way to his house, his door being locked when he knew he didn't leave it locked, and now this notecard.

doyoung reached out his one shaky hand and as he flipped it over, his eyes shook, filled with anxiety.

he looked at the flimsy notecard and read the lyrics that were written way to nicely. all his doubts went away and one corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

this was kind of cute. 

and maybe he would let his invasion of privacy slip away once.

-chapter 1 fin.-


End file.
